


G Senjou No Cinderella

by FainTheSentientBeing



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FainTheSentientBeing/pseuds/FainTheSentientBeing
Summary: Over the last few years, Kanan, Dia and Mari have been drifting away from eachother. Mari's solution? An all out party, giving them every they could possibly want.  But is one extravagant night enough to renew their relationship?





	1. Chapter 1

It had come out of nowhere one day. They weren’t doing anything special, they weren’t even talking to one another, just sitting around and working on separate projects. As with most things, it was Mari who started it. “We should do something together!” she exclaimed, slamming her hands on the table and forcefully pulling Kanan and Dia’s attention away from their work. 

“Like what?” Dia responded, hardly reacting. By now she was completely accustomed to her outbursts, they were so commonplace they could hardly even be called outbursts. 

“I don’t know, anything!” she replied, grinning and rising to her feet. “We’ve all been so focused on work for so long, we should have some fun!” she exclaimed, looking to Kanan for support. Kanan always backed her up, unless it was something extremely stupid. (Which it often was.) 

“Like a party?” she suggested, looking up at Mari, a sparkle in her eye. “I’d like that.” she smiled softly, looking over at Dia expectantly.

“Well, what kind of party?” she inquired, glancing away from Kanan’s gaze, that look always made her weak. “It’d better not be like the ones you dragged us to in college.” she complained, recalling the time she and Kanan had to carry an extremely drunk Mari home while she loudly and obnoxiously sung American pop songs.

“No, no!” Mari asserted in English. “And like I said, Dia-Chan. It can be anything!” she smiled proudly. “Whatever you wish for, I can make it come true.” 

“Even-” Dia began, only for Mari to gently place a finger on her lips to silence her.

“Anything.” she reiterated, her eyes blazing wildly.

“Fine, I want a full, world class orchestra.” Dia scoffed, smirking to herself, certain that she had one finally one upped Mari. “Even with her obscene wealth, there’s no way-”

As if she were reading her mind, Mari cut her off. “Absolutely.” she nodded, beaming. “That’s just the kind of thing we need!” 

“Wh-what?” Dia’s eyes widened, so shocked they were almost more white than green. “Mari do you know how much that costs?” she objected, only to have Mari hold a hand over her mouth.

“Anything.” Mari repeated once more, lightly patting her on the head. She was glad her hand was covering her face, it’d kill her if the other two saw her blushing. 

“Ah! I’ve always wanted party on top of a ship.” Kanan commented offhandedly, seemingly unaware of the sheer scale of her request. It’d require them getting a big enough boat to host a party, fit an entire orchestra, not only that, but all of it had to fit on the top, without even considering the inside. Dia wanted desperately to object, but Kanan had such an innocent, oblivious look on her face. It was so happy and pure. She couldn’t bring herself to ruin it. She’d simply have to explain softly to her about how it’d cost far too much.

“On top of a ship! Okay!” Mari’s smile grew wider, she took her hand away from Dia’s mouth and excitedly grabbed for her phone. “I’ll start arranging it right away. How does Friday sound?” she was already tapping away, it was clear their party was an inevitability. 

“That’s too soon! No!” Dia rose to her feet, attempting to magnify her presence. 

It didn’t work at all, she had absolutely no ability to intimidate Mari, or Kanan for that matter. After all, she was still the same girl who, when they were little, couldn’t sleep at sleepovers unless she had someone with her, still the same idol obsessed dork, despite all they had gone through, she was still ultimately that same person, and that person definitely didn’t have the presence to stop Mari when she was set on something.

“It’ll be fine, Dia-Chan.” she insisted. “Just leave it to me.” she grinned a wide catlike grin, Dia didn’t trust her in the slightest, but she knew she couldn’t really do anything but back down.

“Well, I don’t really get what’s gonna go into this, but it sounds fun.” Kanan chirped, watching Mari do whatever she was doing on her phone. “I’ve missed doing stuff like that with you.” she closed her eyes dreamily, opening them to meet a rather focused stare from Dia, it was intimidating. “N-not that this isn’t good!” she help up her hands defensively.

“H-huh? What?” Dia blinked hard, it became clear she wasn’t exactly paying attention in the last few seconds, and that the intense gaze she was giving Kanan was just her default look when she was focusing.

“Heheh, nothing.” Kanan sniggered, savouring Dia’s adorable, bewildered look. “So this is gonna be a pretty fancy event, yeah?” she pondered.

“Of course it will! It’s being hosted by the Ohara family after all!” Mari declared, repeating her earlier slamming of her hands on the table. She buzzed with giddiness, an electric air of excitement emanating from her. Despite all of her protests, Dia found herself caught up in her aura, energising her in a way only Mari could. 

“Yes. So we’ll need to prepare ourselves accordingly!” she proclaimed, her dark gaze falling over Kanan. “And that means no wearing a vest and shorts when everyone else is in formalwear.” 

Kanan glanced at the floor like an ashamed dog, a warm sensation of guilt washing over her. “When you said party, I thought you meant the normal kind.” she said in a small voice. 

“My parents were hosting it! They rented out a ballroom! You knew that!” she complained, reiterating points she had made many, many times before. The argument was old and unimportant now, but Dia’s passionate annoyance persisted across time.  
“Aw, shush, Dia-Chan.” Mari chimed. “I’m sure Kanan-Chan’ll wear something really nice this time.” she beamed, stepping behind her and placing her hands on her shoulders. “Won’t you?”

“Yeah. Don’t worry about it, Dia-Chan.” she smiled up at her, now being the only one who wasn’t standing. She smiled at the firm presence of Mari’s hands on her shoulders, pleasantly pressing down on her. 

“Okay, Mari-Chan, let’s make a checklist of what we need. I’ll call the catering company, you can start on the o-” Dia went into full business mode, her tone changing to a familiarly intense one. It was the same that she would use when she would use when explaining Aquors’ new training schedules. Commanding, but with an unbridled passion, with a burning exhilaration boiling under the surface. However, it didn’t last long, Mari cutting her off. 

“Dia-Chan, no. I’m doing this myself.” she stated, oddly seriously. It was definitive, a clear, unyielding quality to it. 

“What? Why?” she questioned “It’d be so much easier with two people!”

“I don’t want you two to do anything.” she spoke genuinely and softly, unveiling a rare side of herself that only they and a select few others had experienced. “I just want to make you two smile.” she admitted, smiling warmly at the two of them. It wasn’t a great grin or a blinding beam. Just a regular, uncharacteristically restrained, smile. It said more than words could, displaying just how dedicated she was to the two of them, and the simple feeling of joy it would give her to make the two of them happy. 

Dia couldn’t break her gaze away from Mari’s face, she looked beautiful. She wished the moment could last forever, so that she could just stand there and drink in the look on her face. But time passed, and so, she needed to quickly find a reaction to cover up how utterly in love she was. “Make us smile? You do that anyway, why is this anything special?” deciding that being pedantic was a good method.

“You know what I mean.” Mari challenged, squinting at Dia.

“I don’t, actually.” Dia retorted, squinting back at her.

Kanan chuckled, destroying the atmosphere of their little confrontation. “You two always do this, does it never get old to you?” she asked, tilting her head slightly in curiousity. 

“No.” they said, almost in unison.

“Good” Kanan hummed, she enjoyed watching them clash, it was always fun to watch, two strong, passionate personalities battling. In a way, it brought out one of the things she loved the most about them. Their forcefulness, both Mari’s playful variety and Dia’s more serious one. She found herself getting caught up in it, rising to her feet to be on the same level as the other two. “You two’ve gotten me all riled up.” she commented, grinning at them. “Who should we invite?”

“Well there’s Ruby-Chan, Chika-Chi, Yoshiko-Chan and the rest.” Mari listed, tapping her cheek in thought. 

“No, no, no.” Dia countered, bestowing a no upon each of the named options. “Knowing you, this party will be littered with alcohol. So no Ruby. Chika can’t be trusted, do you really expect her to not mess up an event like this? And Yoshiko is Yoshiko.”

“Aw, no Ruby-Chan? But a party like this could be just the thing she needs. Letting her meet new people.” Mari contested. “Plus maybe this time I can get her a date without someone scaring her off.” she emphasised someone dramatically, Dia didn’t flinch, she thought she was entirely justified in scaring off any girl who dare think she was good enough for Ruby.

“You’re not being my sister’s wingman, Mari-Chan. You have bad taste.” she said, unknowingly insulting both herself and Kanan. 

“Fine, no Ruby-Chan. But what about the rest of our friends? They’re fine. Riko-Chan could even help out with the music!”

Dia grumbled, having no reason she wasn’t too embarassed to admit. Luckily, Kanan, somehow reading her mind, spoke up. “Maybe Dia-Chan wants it to just be us?” she teased.

Her face flushed, Kanan was exactly right. “That would be fine.” she stated slowly, refusing to look at anything but the floor.

“Okay! Just us then!” she grinned, suddenly picking up Dia’s things and handing them to her, doing the same to Kanan seconds later. “Now it’s time for you two to go.” she began pushing them, out from the room they were in and toward the front door.

“What? Why?” Kanan questioned.

“To prepare!” she exclaimed, pushing them further and further.

“We don’t need three days to prepare!” Dia protested. By now they were already at the door. 

“I know, but it makes it more exciting, not seeing eachother until then!” she beamed, opening the door and definitively placing them outside. “Don’t worry about it, I’ll get everything ready!” she shut the door on them, leaving them both in a state of shock.

Dia looked over at Kanan expectantly. She just shrugged. With a sigh, Dia made her way toward her car. “I suppose I’ll see you on Friday then.” she stated.

“I suppose you will.” Kanan replied, waving to her happily before beginning her run home.

“Now, all I need to do is convince my parents to give me the money!” Mari said aloud to herself. The difficulty of the task now bearing down on her. “Crap…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes are at the end of Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

The scenery was perfect, as if it were a painting. An ink black night sky dotted with silvery stars, the moon in its full, glowing glory, emanating a chill, white light. There were no clouds, leaving the ideal horizon fully visible. Complimenting it all, was an elegant silence, not even the waves made a sound, as if out of respect for the sky.

It was at the centre of this, where Dia and Kanan found themselves. Stood across from a towering boat. It was uncanny, just being there, it wasn’t moving, there were no lights coming from it, it didn’t seem like anyone was on it. All in all it appeared to be an unsightly stain on the peaceful backdrop.

A minute passed, silence remained. The two girls looked between eachother, uncertainty growing. “We did get the time and place right, didn’t we?” Kanan questioned, being the one to finally break the veil of silence.

“Yes we did.” Dia assured her, growing more and more annoyed by the second. There had been so much buildup, yet Mari was nowhere to be seen to give them the payoff.

All of a sudden, blinding lights blasted from the yacht, accompanied by a sudden uproar of music. The peaceful scene had been torn apart, replaced with a new, shining and lively atmosphere. It was a spectacle, the colossal vessel suddenly coming to life with orchestral accompaniment. Of course, there could only be one culprit.

Mari.

She emerged, slowly strutting down a ramp adorned with a red carpet, a smug grin plastered across her face. She was loving every second of this, the dramatism of it all, the loud blasting music that fit her entrance perfectly, the way Kanan and Dia stared at her in a mixture of awe and irritation at how utterly unnecessary the grand display was. Without a word, she finished her walk down the ramp, simply offering a hand to each of them. It was evident, how smooth she thought she was.

“Did you really need to do that?” Dia sighed, reluctantly placing her hand in Mari’s. 

“Absolutely.” Mari stated, beaming at her.

“I mean, it was pretty impressive, you’ve got to admit that, Dia-Chan.” Kanan challenged, taking a hold of Mari’s other hand. 

She began leading them up the ramp and into the boat, she hardly looked where she was going, her focus solely on the two girls behind her. 

“Fine, I’ll give her that.” Dia conceded. “It was very impressive.”  
“Thank you.” Mari said, stopping at their destination. A door. There was no window to view in, whatever was behind it was a mystery, a mystery Mari was intent on them discovering for themselves. She stepped back, looking at them expectantly.

With a shrug, Kanan opened the door, revealing a huge ballroom, glistening gold. It seemed far too large for the boat it was on, as if somehow they had stepped into another world. The whole room seemed aglow, a warm light encompassing it all. All of it was sourced from the giant chandelier at the centre of the room, it loomed over them, it’s delicately crafted glasswork catching the light in the most beautiful way.

In a corner of the room, there was a small orchestra, already playing away. “Is that the orchestra I asked for?” Dia asked, her expectations utterly blown away, both by the small size and the incredible quality of the orchestra. She had heard many orchestras before, but none had ever been as grippingly fantastic as this one. 

“Well… No.” Mari hummed. “There’s another one on top of the boat, they played my entrance music.” she smiled. “It’s pretty clever, with two we’re never without music!” 

“Y-you were serious? You actually hired a world class orchestra? Not even that, you hired two! Stop!” Dia barked, riling herself up more and more with each word.

“Uh, Dia-Chan. She’s already hired them. She can’t really stop now.” Kanan informed her calmly.

“Surprise!” Mari exclaimed, placing her hands on Dia’s shoulders and grinning at her. “It was really no trouble, Dia-Chan. You wanted it so much, so I made sure to do it for you!” her smile was wide and innocent, a pure display of just how dedicated she was to making her friends happy.

“And for you, Kanan.” Mari began, turning to face the other girl. “Surprise!” she repeated, showing her the same smile she did Dia. As soon as she said the word, the boat began to move beneath them, it became evident just how planned out everything was. In just a few days, Mari had become a devilish mastermind, perfectly executing her plot to please the ones she loved.

“So, what do you two want to do first? Dance? Drink? Appreciate the music?” Mari questioned, eagre to know what she could do to make them even happier.

“Oh, man. I don’t know. This is all so great, it’s kinda overwhelming.” Kanan grinned, looking to Dia. “What do you think, Dia-Chan?” 

“I’d like to go to the deck.” she said simply.

“Okay!” Mari seized their hands again, pulling them out of the room. Before they knew it, Mari had dragged them all the way to the deck. By now they were far from the dock, with leigons of azure waves separating them from the mainland.   
It was a familiar sight, the view of Uchiura from out on the sea. All of them could recall when they would go out on Kanan’s little boat and admire the landscape. It was as if that memory had aged with them, Kanan’s little boat growing into the colossal boat they stood on. They watched in silence, each lost in their own individual nostalgia.

“Remember when we went diving over there.” Kanan said, poining to a very specific area very imprecisely. Despite the vagueness, both of them knew exactly where she meant. It was a rock formation, flat and easy to climb. When they were little, it was colossal. Nowadays it wasn’t very high. But back then, it was a terrifying, yet exhilarating drop. Dia was often afraid to jump, she’d always ask to hold Kanan or Mari’s hand before she did. She blushed at the memory, quickly glancing to make sure the other two didn’t notice.

“Hm, I think I see some people walking up that hiking trail we used to go up.” Dia observed, Kanan and Mari glanced at her in confusion. “The one where Mari-Chan hurt her ankle.” she clarified. It happened when they were in middle school, Mari had tripped badly, spraining her ankle. She struggled to walk, insisting she was fine despite the constant pained noises and limping. Without a word, Kanan just picked her up. Carrying her the rest of the way. As they walked, night fell and Dia got scared. Ultimately Kanan had to carry Mari in one arm and hold Dia’s hand with the other.

Kanan’s entire face burned a bright red. She looked quickly at the two girls beside her, thankfully neither of them were aware of her reaction.

Finally, it came Mari’s turn, she scoured the area, eventually coming to focus on a familiar bundle of lights. “Isn’t that Uranohoshi?” with the distance and darkness, it was somewhat hard to make out, but the other two girls nodded in assurance. Mari hummed, a memory returning to her. It was one that frequently left and returned, but it hadn’t lost any impact. It was in her last few days as director of the school, all the work she had put off had suddenly caught up with her. She worked tirelessly, but there was far too much for her alone. 

Kanan and Dia saved her. They came in their own time, joining her in her office and helping her with all the work. It was a huge challenge, Mari felt guilty for dragging them into it. Yet they didn’t seem to care, merely wanting to help her. It left a huge impact on her, she remembered that feeling more than the memory itself, the feeling of being cared for and loved. 

The trio all stood and stared across the ocean, each deeply invested in their own memories from their shared history. 

“G-god, Dia-Chan. Why’d you suggest something so boring? We’re meant to be having a party, aren’t we?” Mari chirped up, while she loved the silent appreciation of their past, she had been longing for something more exciting, and she was going to get it. She jabbed Dia lightly in the side to accentuate her point. 

“You’re the one who asked me what I wanted to do! If you wanted something exciting you should’ve just chosen for yourself!” she countered, poking Mari in the chest in retaliation.   
“I will now!” she declared, walking over to the orchestra, speaking with the conductor. The music ceased for a second, only to pick up into a lively new sound, it was far less graceful than the previous song, it was clear that the scene had changed. From Dia’s calm, serene appreciation of the landscape, to whatever Mari was going for. 

Everything seemed far more alive, all of a sudden, the boat seemed to be moving faster, the violins seemed to summon the stars, bring them to life, making them move and dance along to the music. Swaying as she approached them, Mari grinned, gesturing to the two of them. “Shall we dance?” 

Kanan nodded, taking a step toward her happily. The mood felt perfect, it was just the three of them and some music, she wanted to let loose, to dance without concern. And so, she did exactly that. It didn’t take long for Mari to join her. And eventually, after much deliberation, Dia joined in too, ultimately getting even more into it than the other two. 

“That’s it, I’m done for now.” Mari declared, collapsing onto a sofa that seemed to exist out of nowhere. They had gotten so invested in their dancing, they had completely neglected to look around the deck.

“Hm? You’re tired already?” Kanan questioned, tilting her head curiously. “I could keep going for hours.” she shrugged, for her, it was all effortless, she could work tirelessly for ages and ages without it affecting her.

“Not all of us have bodies as perfect as yours Kanan-Chan.” Mari sang, her stare intent and intense as it ran over Kanan. Her voice dripped with attraction, her teasing tone silken and smooth.

Kanan was utterly oblivious, despite how decidedly unsubtle Mari was being. “Oh, no, I really haven’t been working out enough lately.” she disputed, feeling her stomach, “getting kinda squishy now…” she frowned slightly, reminding herself to start working out more.

Unlike, Kanan, Dia wasn’t oblivious. She understood everything Mari was saying, as clear as the brightest summer day, even though it wasn’t directed at her, she blushed a deep red. She sat beside Mari. “Don’t worry about that, Kanan-Chan, just sit down.” she dismissed, in her opinion Kanan was fine as she is, although she couldn’t deny she’d like it if her abs were more prevalent. 

Out of nowhere, a waitress came by, holding out a silver tray, three lone champagne glasses standing atop it. They glistened alluring me in the moonlight, each girl took one. “This looks expensive, Mari-Chan.” Kanan commented, pretending to examine it, when really, she had absolutely no idea what she was looking for.

“It is, a hundred thousand yen per bottle.” she said nonchelantly, taking a swig from her glass. The other two gawked at her, even for Mari, that kind of spending was insane. “They’re big bottles…” she clarified, not doing anything to limit the impact it had on them.

With a mutual sigh, Dia and Kanan just went along with it, continuing to drink. “So, do all you rich people really know how to waltz?” Kanan asked, looking between the two wealthier girls. 

“Of course! It’s common knowledge, you know?” Mari explained, in the most overly expressive way possible.

“Well, I haven’t got any experience with it, I’ve only read it in books.” Dia admitted, glancing at the floor, she had always wanted to learn, but she never had a partner to do it with.

“You’ve gotta have a partner, right?” she asked, rising to her feet. “So one of you, come waltz with me.” she requested, smiling wide and eagrely. 

“Kanan-Chan, the music isn’t fitting for a waltz.” Dia responded, leaning back in her chair, in truth, she had worn herself out from dancing, and she really wasn’t confident in her ability to waltz, so she’d just leave it to Mari. 

“Well, you go tell the orchestra to change it, Dia-Chan.” Mari told her, walking over to Kanan and adjusting her into the correct position for the dance.”And I’ll show Kanan how to waltz.” 

With a sigh, Dia went, she didn’t exactly get why she had to do Mari’s work for her, but it wasn’t really the first time, she was used to it by now. She fulfilled her request, the orchestra made preparations for their new song. 

“Okay, so we’re going to be doing the Viennese waltz, the American style of it, it’s freer and faster, so it’d be better for us. Me because I’m me, and you because you’re a beginner.” Mari explained, surprisingly soft, she wasn’t rambling or being over the top, she was simply lining out what was going to happen.It was always interesting to Dia, seeing her talk about something she knew a lot about, it made her rarely seen intelligence come through. 

She found herself engaged in them, they looked so beautiful together, something about them being so close was just so right. It grew even more apparent when they began moving. It wasn’t perfect, Kanan kept misstepping and making mistakes, but she didn’t struggle to follow Mari’s lead, they both moved as if it were natural to them, as if they had been destined for this. Dia hardly realised she had stopped dead in her tracks as she watched them, watching the wonderful ebb and flow of their dance. 

“Dia!” Mari suddenly shouted.

The next thing anyone knew, Kanan was in front of Dia, her hands on her chest and looking into her eyes. Both of them bewildered. After a second, they realised what must have happened. Mari had let go of Kanan amidst their dance, sending her into Dia, intended as some odd way of swapping partners. It was utterly ridiculous, like something out of a movie, an animated movie, not even one confined to reality. Despite that, her scheme worked, Kanan was pressed against Dia. “It’s your turn now, Dia-Chan!” Mari giggled, sitting down to watch.

“Well uh, shall we dance?” Kanan asked, echoing Mari’s earlier words. Dia could hardly focus, still getting over the fact that Kanan was so close to her.

“Y-yeah.” she answered curtly, adjusting them both into position. She danced much slower and more restrictively than Mari, largely because of her inexperience. However they both enjoyed it nonetheless. 

Kanan closed her eyes, resting her head on Dia’s shoulder, she had no idea what possessed her to do it, but it just felt right. She hummed along to the song a little bit, it was so peaceful, just dancing with Dia under the night sky.

As she watched them, Mari felt a needy pang in her chest. She felt left out, she wasn’t jealous, she just wanted desperately to be a part of it. “Let me join in!” she requested, inserting herself in anyway. She took a hold of their hands. “There, perfect.”

“Huh? Mari-Chan? A three person waltz isn’t a thing…” Kanan said, being awoken from her peaceful trance.

“It is now!” Mari beamed, she didn’t care about convention, or the rules of the dance, or anyhting of the sort. All she wanted was to dance with who she loved most. “Just let me take the lead, okay?” 

With a sigh, the others nodded, allowing Mari to take control. After a little while of configuration, they finally found themselves in a comfortable combination. “There we go!” Mari declared. “Now, shall we dance?” she repeated.

Their answer was clear enough without words, so Mari just started, leading the two of them. It was an odd combination, it really shouldn’t have worked, but somehow, they did. The three of them fit perfectly together, and while they had a few small stumbles, the dance mostly went smoothly.

Time passed, they danced together, they drank. By now they had been dancing for hours, growing ever closer to their limit. “I think we should stop soon, I’m getting kinda tired.” Mari said, still leading the dance despite her tiredness.

“Oh okay, I could probably use a rest too, to be honest.” Dia mused.

“Do we have to?” Kanan frowned. “I want to just do this forever.” she said, looking between them. “Just dancing with you forever…” she hummed, to her it sounded perfect.

Both of Dia and Mari blushed, they never would’ve expected Kanan to say something so romantic. “J-just how much have you drank?” Dia asked, attempting to dismiss it as a drunken ramble. Despite how it was clearly far, far more.

“Not much.” Kanan shrugged. “Less than you.” she commented.

“I-I just don’t want all the money Mari spent on the champagne to go to waste.” she grumbled, looking away from her. 

Suddenly, they weren’t held together anymore, Mari-Chan let go of them. “We’re going to my room, I’m tired.” she said, dragging them with her through the halls of the ship.

The room was huge, it could fit five people, although it was only intended for one. Everything in it was equally extravagant, from the huge bed to the glistening chandelier. Mari collapsed onto her bed happily, sprawling out on it and taking up a big portion of it. “Kanan-Chan, there’s a bottle in the fridge. Get it for me.” she ordered needily. 

She brought the bottle, handing it to Mari and sitting on the bed, Dia next to her. “So, how’d you enjoy the party?” Mari asked, taking a sip from a fresh glass of champagne. 

“It was amazing.” Kanan said excitedly. “I didn’t expect you two to be able to dance like that.” 

“Wh-what’s that supposed to mean?” Dia asked, giving Kanan a suspicious glare. 

She chuckled. “Nothing, nothing.” she insisted, patting Dia on the head. She reeled slightly at the unexpected contact, but quickly moved back into it. She liked the feeling.

Mari suddenly wrapped her arms around Kanan’s waist. “Hey, don’t leave me out…” she complained, resting her head on her shoulder.

They weren’t sure if it were the alchohol, or the atmosphere of the night, but for whatever reason, their inhibitions seemed to not exist, the three of them would usually hesitate with what they were doing now, even Mari would, it was intimate, far from her random bouts of physical affection.

Dia shifted closer to Kanan, pretty much getting in her lap. All three of them were so close now. All touching. If it were any other night, they’d be blushing or looking away from eachother. But this time they weren’t, this time they couldn’t take their eyes off one another.

Mari made the first move, finally bringing years of buildup to its immensely satisfying conclusion.

She kissed Kanan forcefully, holding it for a few seconds before pulling away. Another few seconds passed, they all realised what was happening. Their feelings, that they had just barely been keeping below the surface, were free. They burst out passionately, with Dia pulling Mari close to her, kissing her, it was surprisingly soft for Dia, but fittingly intense. Finally, Kanan took Dia’s chin in her hand, lovingly looking into her eyes before kissing her.

Their years together, the countless days they had all spent longing, wanting, had finally reached an end. Every memory paved the path toward this one night. They lost themselves in one another, hardly thinking, just letting their love take them wherever it desired.

The next morning, it was Mari who awoke first, finding herself at the centre of the bed, with Dia and Kanan holding her from either side. Dia’s head lay on her chest, whereas Kanan’s was next to hers on a pillow. They hardly took up any of the space the huge bed had to offer, being so close together. 

She admired their sleeping faces, waiting for the two of them to wake up. When they did, no one really spoke, unsure of what to say. Mari spoke up first, saying something seemingly irrelevant. “So, do you want to know how I convinced my parents to pay for all this?” 

“Yes, it seems weird that you could afford all this. The Ohara family is stupidly rich, but they aren’t stupid enough to give their daughter this much for a random party with her friends.” Dia commented, looking at Mari with an intense curiousity. 

Mari smirked. “Well, my parents would only do it if it were something really important. So, I told them this was my engagement party.” she looked between them, a confident, excited grin on her face. She revealed two boxes, holding one out to each of them. It was incredibly clear what they were. Engagement rings.

“Y-you’re an idiot, Mari-Chan.” Dia muttered through a flood of tears. She took the ring, slipping it on her finger. It was a diamond, her namesake. She cried more, although an idiot, Mari clearly, really, truly loved her. Even despite her complaints about the proposal, she loved it, it practically screamed Mari. It was unorthodox, unusual, and somewhat ridiculous. But those were all traits she adored about her.

Kanan received an equally expensive ring, with a cluster of smaller, blue gems. She had no idea what they were, but they were beautiful. She slipped the ring onto her finger, smiling contently. She was utterly lost for words. All of a sudden, she was going to be married to the people she loved most, it was almost overwhelming.

With a yawn, Mari lay back in bed. “We’ve only got the boat until twelve. So I think we should savour this bed, mine isn’t this big.” she pulled both of them in close, refusing to let go. They didn’t sleep, just laying together, having little, meaningless conversations and enjoying eachothers company. 

It was a surprisingly calm start to their life together, but not unfitting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this fic in the background for a while now, working on it while I do other things. But recently I've been focusing on it entirely, and so I've finally completed it! I'm really proud of this fic, its honestly one of the best things I've ever written, in my opinion. I really adore G Senjou No Cinderella, I hope I did it justice here. Writing this has been a lengthy, hard process, but I think it really paid off. Like I said, I'm so happy with this. So I hope everyone else is too! As always, I hope you enjoyed reading and ahve a nice day.


End file.
